Ur-Child
Ur-Child is the true final boss of Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard and Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold: The Fafnir Knight. This monster is the final enemy of the Forbidden Wood, and possesses god-like powers, even greater than that of Overlord. It can use powerful elemental attacks and, as the names of the attacks imply, its attacks may be based on the creature's emotions. It has a humanoid appearance, with beautiful wings and a spike-like structure on its back, that extends itself around its body. Its also lacks any kinds of facial features, aside from its gaping red mouth. Although its origin is unknown, the bestiary entry implies that this creature is one of the Overlord's experiments which ended poorly, forcing the Overlord to seal it in the Forbidden Woods in order to keep its power in check. The Eden Apple - its only item drop - unlocks the Ameno-habakiri, the strongest katana in the game, as per series tradition. Story Before the events of the game, the Overlord told Canaan, the leader of the Bird Folk, about this monster, whom he called the End-bringer. He said that if it ever escaped its prison, it would mean the end of mankind. In Etrian Odyssey II Untold, his final instructions to the Birdfolk was, if he were to go down, to unseal the End-bringer and bring an end to the world. While Canaan would otherwise unquestioningly follow his god's instructions, he holds a desire to preserve the world instead, with the future's interests in mind. After seeing the full potential of the party when they have bested the Overlord, he cooperates with them to lift the seal that has locked off the rest of the Forbidden Wood, and requests that the party venture as far into the Woods as possible to terminate the End-bringer. Sadly the Untold remake on Etrian Odyssey 2 gives no new details of its background or origin (in fact, its existence is barely referred to at all until you reach the top of the labyrinth), which, aside from the very few in-game hints, still remain a mystery to this day, Ur-Child (Etrian Odyssey II) Ur-Child, like the other optional final bosses, has a clear attack pattern that is as follows: Sacrifice > Hymn > Boast > Obey > Boast > Rest > Solitude > Anger > Sadness > Mercy > Wildance > Rest > Begone > Sequence looping... On a side note, it may use the attacks Heatskin, Release and Light randomly, ignoring the pattern. It happens rarely though. If, however, the boss is fought at the night, it ignores this pattern and goes all-out, attacking you randomly. This is, in most cases lethal, since it can use Begone without proper warning, possibly destroying your party in the first turn. Whenever you face it, do it in daylight, unless you're looking for a challenge. The problem here is the power of those attacks, which deal extremely high damage to multiple characters. Also, the boss boasts a high defense (though its hp is somewhat lacking). To make things worse, the boss fight has a "time limit". On the 13th turn, it will use its most powerful attack, Begone, with deals around 10,000 damage to the whole party (the highest hp possible in the game is 999). This can be avoided by using Protector's Force Ability, Painless, that ignores the damage of the attack. If you don't have a protector, make sure to kill the boss before the said turn, or else it's an instant game over. Also, you must be careful of the Wildance attack. It can inflict poison, and its damage is so high that it may kill all of your surviving units. A very popular strategy on defeating this boss is to have a Protector, a Hexer with revenge and three other members from your preference. First, let the monsters of the stratum kill your hexer and revive it, so it will have a single hp point left, giving revenge max attack power. The Protector should use Painless every turn in order to keep the party alive. The other three members should use Axcela II on the protector, in order to keep its boost gauge as high as possible. A well trained/equipped Hexer should be able to kill it in a few turns. The only problem of this strategy is that Axcela II is a hard to get item, so it can take a long time to gather enough of them for the fight. Skills *'Sacrifice' (Uses Arms): Heavy damage to the target and adjacent characters. Also debuffs their attack. *'Hymn' (Uses Legs): Huge damage to specific classes. 1st time targets melee classes, 2nd time targets ranged classes. 3rd turn may targets casters (unconfirmed). *'Boast '(Uses Arms): Heavy damage to the whole party. May inflict Sleep, Confuse or Curse (low chance). *'Hatred' (Uses Arms): May replace the weaker Boast if your party has too many buffs. Area attack that removes buffs. *'Obey '(Uses Legs): Deals heavy physical + fire damage to the target and adjacent units. *'Rest' (Uses None): Recovers 210 HP to the boss. Strangely enough, it is a very low amount compared to its max hp, so its probably just a "breather" to the player to recover the damage caused by previous attacks. *'Solitude' (Uses None): Deals damage based on the amount of characters still alive. *'Anger '(Uses Head): Deals heavy, fire elemental damage to random targets (hits randomly for 3-7 hits). May cause sleep and binds (low chance). *'Sadness '(Uses Head): Deals heavy, ice elemental damage to random targets (hits randomly for 3-7 hits), May cause fear and binds (low chance). *'Mercy '(Uses Head): Deals heavy, volt elemental damage to random targets (hits randomly for 3-7 hits). May blind and bind the targets (low chance). *'Wildance '(Uses Arms): Targets whole party for any of the following negative status for each member: Poison / Confuse / Paralyze / Curse / Petrify / Instant Death. *'Begone '(Uses None): Deals about 10,000 damage to the whole party. Impossible to survive useless you use painless. It also has an added binding effect, but the damage it deals is impossible to survive without Painless. *'End-Wind '(Uses None): A focused version of Begone that Ur-Child may use instead if instigated by either a protector's Provoke or a beast's Doze Off. It will destroy its target, but the rest of the party will survive to repeat the skill loop. *'Heatskin '(Uses None): Instantly kills anyone who attacks him with physical attacks. Extremely low chance (3%) to be used every turn.* *'Release '(Uses Head): Removes debuffs from Ur-Child and fully restores its HP. Will use it when under 3 debuffs or Dampen.* *'Light' (Uses Head): Removes buffs from the party. Likely to use it when your party has 12 or more buffs and Ur-Child has 2 or more debuffs.* Skills marked with an * are used outside the attack pattern, but they will not break the sequence, just postpone it to the next turn. Drops *'Eden Apple ' (Worth: 100000) *None. Conditional Drop *None. Ur-Child (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Like the ultimate superbosses in previous games, the Ur-Child has phases. Bring party members with moves that can block status ailments, and multiple members with area-hitting elemental attacks. Buffs and debuffs are optional, but each party member overspecialized in buffs means 1 less attacking party member. Arm and leg bind can help during the fight as it can stop some particularly nasty attacks, and elemental Circles and/or Fantasia will prove to be extremely helpful. Phase 1 (100-75% HP) #Dance with Lunacy #Behold my Power #My Wrath/My Sorrow/My Mercy #Pity the Weak/Null thy Strength #Behold my Power #(Repeat loop) Throwing up Barriers or Prevent Orders during the Dance with Lunacy and Behold my Power turns is vital to prevent the party from entirely falling apart due to the various ailments that can be inflicted by these moves. In the first loop of this phase, its elemental attack is chosen at random, and it will use the next listed attack on subsequent loops. The attack chosen for step 4 is always random. Phase 2 It commences this phase once it reaches 75% of its HP, and summons 2 Origin Buds while turning completely invincible until the Origin Buds are destroyed. Once this sequence is done, it goes to the next phase. #Noble Rest, then Liberating Light #Howling Winds #Howling Winds, then Twilight's Gleam #Eternal Exodus #(Next phase) During this time, expend all your energy into destroying the Origin Buds, because if they survive that long, Eternal Exodus will do massive damage to the party, likely killing them. In the meantime, the Ur-Child will attempt to kill individual party members with Howling Winds, but its low accuracy should reduce the chances of a death. Using Chain Dance can also make the move much more likely to miss entirely. Don't be afraid to unleash Force Break prior to the third turn as it will then steal the party's Force with Twilight's Gleam. Killing the Origin Buds before the third turn will cause Ur-Child skip straight to the Twilight's Gleam step. Phase 3 (75-50%) #Unhand Me, then Sunlight's Dawn (first loop) #Behold My Power/Howling Winds #Howling Winds/My Wrath #My Sorrow/Behold My Power #My Mercy, then Twilight's Gleam (second loop) #(Repeat loop) The first time it reaches step 2, it randomly chooses between Behold My Power or Howling Winds. Whichever attack it chooses for this step determines the attacks for the next two turns. Following this, every time the phase loops, the Ur-Child will switch to the other pattern. Hold off on attacking during the Unhand Me turns, and take the time to set up buffs, debuffs, and charge skills if necessary. The Ur-Child will use Sunlight's Dawn to restore your Force at a full bar, but will only do this once for the phase - allowing this phase to loop will not result in repeated uses of Sunlight's Dawn. The second time the Ur-Child casts My Mercy is also the time when it will use Twilight's Gleam at the end of that turn, so either try to force it into the next phase before this happens, or expend your Force Breaks when you predict it to happen. Phase 4 Once again, it summons 2 Origin Buds and turns completely invincible until they are destroyed. #Noble Rest, then Liberating Light #Howling Winds #Value of Solitude, then Twilight's Gleam #Eternal Exodus #(Next phase) If a party member has fallen to Howling Winds, do not revive them as otherwise Value of Solitude will do massive damage to the party. If Howling Winds does miss, Perfect Defense or Sentinel Guard might be your best bet at surviving Value of Solitude without sacrificing damage output needed to destroy the Origin Buds. Just like with Phase 2, killing the Origin Buds early will make Ur-Child skip immediately to Twilight's Gleam. Phase 5 (50% or lower) #Unhand Me, then Release My Power #Dance with Lunacy/My Wrath #My Sorrow/Behold my Power #My Mercy #Null thy Strength/Pity the Weak #Howling Winds #Value of Solitude #Sunlight's Dawn #(Next phase) The attacks chosen on steps 2 and 5 are always random. Whatever it chose on step 2 determines what it will proceed with on step 3. Release My Power applies two separate buffs that increase the Ur-Child's offenses and defenses, and should be purged as soon as possible with skills like Ad Nihilo. If the Ur-Child falls to 30% or lower HP, it will instantly summon Origin Buds at the end of the turn and proceed to the next phase. If it doesn't, and the player gets to experience Sunlight's Dawn, the Origin Buds are summoned at the end of that turn. If the player wants their Force restored, it is advised to not be too aggressive for this part of the fight. Phase 6 #Noble Rest, then My Realm #Dance with Lunacy #My Wrath/My Sorrow/My Mercy #Behold my Power/Value of Solitude #Howling Winds until the first pair of Origin Buds are defeated. #Howling Winds, then Twilight's Gleam #Eternal Exodus, then Sunlight's Dawn #(Next phase) The My Realm debuff can be negated by Prevent Order or purged by White Noble or Clearance. This debuff is important to clear so that Dance with Lunacy or Wrath/Sorrow/Mercy have a lower chance of landing ailments/binds. When the first pair Origin Buds are defeated, Ur-Child will become briefly vulnerable then summon another set of Origin Buds at the end of the same turn. If the first set of Origin Buds remain at the end of the first Howling Winds turn, this turn will repeat until they are killed. When the second set of Origin Buds are spawned, the Ur-Child will cast Twilight's Gleam right after Howling Winds; if the party manages to power through both sets of Origin Buds before step 5, the Ur-Child will skip straight to Twilight's Gleam. Phase 7 The Ur-Child is on the ropes! Don't give up! #Unhand Me, then Release My Power #Null thy Strength/Pity the Weak #My Wrath/My Sorrow/My Mercy, then My Realm #Behold my Power/Dance with Lunacy #My Wrath/My Sorrow/My Mercy #Howling Winds/Value of Solitude #My Wrath/My Sorrow/My Mercy, then My Realm #Dance with Lunacy/Behold my Power #Value of Solitude/Howling Winds #Eternal Exodus, then My Realm (repeatedly) The final phase. The attacks on steps 2, 3, 4 and 6 are determined randomly. For steps 5, 7, 8 and 9, the Ur-Child will randomly select an attack from the listed moves that it has not used during this phase. Purge Release my Power as soon as possible, and clear out My Realm on sight. When it reaches the final step in this phase, it will begin to spam Eternal Exodus and increasingly stronger versions of My Realm, so finish it off before it can do that. Skills *'Dance with Lunacy' (Uses Arms): Inflicts Panic, Blind, Poison, or Curse on the whole party. *'Behold my Power' (Uses Arms): 3-5 melee physical attacks 3-5 times across the party randomly. May inflict Blind, Paralyze, Poison, Fear, Petrify or Sleep. Damage increased to party members with ailments. Max 2 hits per target. *'Pity the Weak' (Uses Arms): Line-piercing cut attack that reduces defense. (can be obtained as a Grimoire) *'Null thy Strength' (Uses Arms): Melee bash attack with splash effect that reduces attack. (can be obtained as a Grimoire) *'My Wrath' (Uses Head): 3-5 ranged fire attacks across party members randomly, may inflict binds. *'My Sorrow' (Uses Head): 3-5 ranged ice attacks across party members randomly, may inflict binds. *'My Mercy' (Uses Head): 3-5 ranged volt attacks across party members randomly, may inflict binds. *'Unhand Me' (Uses None): Counters attacks this turn by hitting the party. *'Release My Power' (Uses Head): Removes debuffs and ailments to the Ur-Child and raises phys/elem attack and defense for 5 turns. *'My Realm' (Uses None): Reduces ailment/bind resistance and inflicts fixed damage to the party at the end of turn for 3 turns. *'Howling Winds' (Uses None): Massive damage to 1 target, low accuracy. *'Liberating Light' (Uses Head): Purges party buffs/debuffs. *'Noble Rest' (Uses None): Restores 10000+ HP. Healing increases with amount of damage received during the previous phase. Quick to activate. *'Eternal Exodus' (Uses None): 10 ranged almighty attacks across party members randomly, incredible power if any Origin Buds are still present. Max 2 hits per target. *'Twilight's Gleam' (Uses None): Removes Force from the party; cancels Force Boost. *'Sunlight's Dawn' (Uses None): Restores full Force to the party. *'Value of Solitude' (Uses Legs): Melee stab attack to party. Damage greatly increases if all 5 members are alive. Drops *'Eden Apple ' (Worth: 90000 en) *None. Conditional Drop *None. Related Monsters *Ur-Devil Gallery 005.jpg|Concept art of Ur-child and Overlord Trivia *Ur- is a prefix of German origin, which means Original, Earliest or Primitive. This, alongside EO2U's codex description hints that the Ur-child is likely one of the earliest creations resulted of the Overlord's research for eternal life. *This is the only boss in the series that changes its attack pattern depending on the time of the day. This was removed in Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold. *Using the Fafnir Knight's incredible elemental damage output, it is possible to defeat the Ur-Child on Expert in just 3 turns. The procedure for doing so heavily involves stacking elemental damage improvement buffs like the Troubador's Fantasias and multiple instances of the Sovereign's Circles to make the Fafnir Knight's elemental Wave and Akashic Nova attacks do incredible amounts of damage. *It is possible for Begone to trigger an overflow glitch. A level 1 gunner with no armor in the front row using Riskshot has such low defense that Begone's damage loops back around and does 1 damage. Category:Etrian Odyssey II Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters